the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora and Fauna of the Ashen Coast
Flora and Fauna of the Ashen Coast is a document that logs the various flora and fauna that can be found in the Ashen Coast of Gilneas. Due to the isolation of the Ashen Coast from most of Gilneas and the differing environments of the three main regions and their sub regions, the Ashen Coast both boasts different flora and fauna while also maintaining that found in other regions of the Kingdom of Gilneas as well. The Reach The Reach is the region lorded over by the House of Greyfield and is known for its mountainous terrain and somewhat forested hills. The region is the most diverse, with some parts dominated by mining, the others by farming and some heavily forested. As a result, the culture of the Reach is diverse as well depending on the aforementioned area. A sense of pride of their region exists in most Reachmen and the area is known for one of the more diverse populations of flora and fauna. With recent efforts undertaken to diversify the crop growth in the Reach, product and goods plants have been slowly introduced into the region and as such they host a non-native flora population. Most food is grown in the barony of Rosefield and most of the food from the region can be assumed to have been grown there with its restoration. Climate The most diverse of the tree main Marches, the Reach's climate differs depending on the location due to the odd elevation the further west one heads and the decline the further north or east one heads. Humid in all regions, towards the east it is typically found to be warmer than that of the west or north as one nears the Range. Towards the north, the weather is typically cool with a mix of hot and cold depending on the frequency of rain or wind. These climates suit that of the region of Rosefield, given its emphasis on harvest. The coldest region of the Reach is towards the west and at the south by the border to the Great Mountain. The higher elevation causes the weather in the region to typically be colder than the lower regions of the Ashen Coast and as a result, the people of Brandon's Stead are typically found with heavier clothing than that of the border regions. Flora Apple Oaks Within the Viscounty of Oakwood, the trees of the surrounding region are often found to be oak. These oak wood trees also produce a fair amount of apples, more recently harvested by "apple treants" who are ents summoned to pick the apples and bring them in for harvest. The ents themselves have been seen to also grow apples, though it is unknown how much they actually produce towards the harvest. Tobacco Tomatoes Potatoes Potatoes have been a staple crop in the Reach since the days of Pre-dawn Gilneas. Having survived since the various native peoples, potatoes are seen as an ingredient in most Reachmen recipes, and can even be used in certain ales. Seen as the crop of the Reach, the potato, while valued for its versatility and taste, is relatively cheap in Reach markets, and its abundance has even caused it to be cheap in the other two regions as well, especially in the Range which has adopted the growing of potatoes as well. Wheat Corn Cabbage Woad Woad is a plant that was cultivated primarily by the Wickers of the Reach in its early days. Following further expansion into the region, Woad became an abundant plant found growing naturally around the Reach, especially in regions where the Wicker population was once high. It is prized for its ability to be used as a versatile dye, while those of druidic or pagan roots still use the plant for ancestral rituals of the Old Ways. It has been found that Woad can also be used medicinally, though it is rare to see. It can be used to treat inflammation or makeshift plaster for wounds, though outside of the remaining Wickers it is not used for such things. Major Fauna Turkeys An oddity in the Ashen Coast is the Reach Turkey. Found only within the Reach and restricted mostly around the region of Brandon's Stead, turkeys were the result of an imported creature for one of the many lords of the House of Greyfield. Over time they bred and flourished in the countryside of Brandon's Stead and have become a staple. They have been unable to branch out into the other regions, but they are in enough abundance as an unorthodox livestock in the Reach. It is a Brandon's Stead favorite in many establishments that serve food in the city as most travelers have either not tasted turkey or it is rare in the rest of the Kingdom. Sheep Sheep and Rams are kept as a staple livestock in the Reach, particularly by the Wickers. The landscape of the Reach has allowed the animal to flourish, and during the period where wolves were over hunted, their number skyrocketed. Though it was seen as alarming and concerning, the people of the Reach proceeded to shift towards the use of sheep's meat as a substitute for many others, including the turkey. Aside from their meat, sheep are sheered for their wool to make clothing and can be found in nearly all corners of the Reach. The invasion of the Orcish horde saw many sheep slaughtered for their meat for the invading savages, though the population has recovered. With the reintroduction of wolves into the Reach, sheep populations have stabilized. As with goats, Ram horns are usually used in ceremonial decoration by the Wickers or just for pure decoration by craftsmen. Rabbits Rabbits are plentiful in all regions of the Ashen Coast and the Reach is no different. Though less plentiful than in the Bite or the Range, rabbits can be found in abundance in the forested regions of the Reach. They are often hunted for their meat and rabbit leather can be useful in small straps for clothing. Goats Goats are found in the mountainous regions of the Reach, particularly along the sheer cliff faces near Brandon's Stead and the border of The Great Mountain where they are found in abundance. Goats are used for a variety of things, such as their meat, milk, hair and fur. Their horns are also sometimes used for ceremonial decoration amongst the Wickers or or decoration in general amongst craftsmen in Headlander society. Goats are often domesticated alongside sheep in the farming regions of the Reach. Farmers have attempted to interbreed goats with sheep in the past to create some form of hybrid, though they are typically stillborn and rare to see. Giant Spiders & Spiders Giant Spiders are commonly found in the woodland regions of the Reach. Unlike the Dread Lurkers of the Dark Woods, these spiders are about the size of average giant spiders and can be found in dens with their normal sized kin. They are seen mostly as a nuisance than a true threat, as it does not take much to dispatch them. They are prized however for their large silk glands which tailors use to make various assortments of garments. Ravens As with most of Gilneas, ravens are extremely common and can be found in every region of the Ashen Coast. They stick mostly to the forests and have replaced most other messenger birds due to their abundance and intelligence. As such, it is not uncommon to see carrier ravens when notes need to be delivered. Their feathers are prized in certain embellishments on garments and other clothing, some using them in Old Ways rituals or in arrow hafts, though the latter is less common. Lemmings Minor Fauna Minor fauna includes animals who have a low population within the region. These animals are classified by their low numbers, be it from recent introduction, mass culling, or just simply their low habitation number. Ducks, Geese, and Swans Ducks, Geese, and Swans can both be found within the lake north of the viscounty of Oakwood. While they are found in more abundance in the Reach than any other region of the Ashen Coast, Ducks cannot be considered a major fauna as they can only solely be found by the lake. Unlike in the Bite which houses a duck population, Geese and Swans can be found within the Reach as well. Their downs and meat are often a valued commodity within the region and their neighbors. Wolves The native wolf population of the Reach was mass hunted following the construction of the Greymane Wall and the destruction of the bridge that connected the Ashen Coast to the rest of Gilneas. As a result, wolves that had survived were often found on the border between the Bite and the Reach or within the Dark Woods. Wolves were reintroduced under Sieglinde Greyfield as a way of culling the overpopulated sheep of the Reach naturally without another mass culling of animals; especially considering that it was increasingly difficult to try to round up the growing sheep population that had been let loose after the Orcish invasion.. Due to their recent reintroduction, wolves are still recovering within the area and cannot be considered a major fauna just yet. Cattle Cattle within the Reach is rare, often located upon the border of the Range. As a result, they are not commonly found amongst the farms of the Reach, and they are not often used for a true staple in food or clothing without purchase from their neighbor region. Their purpose of meat and milk is often replaced by Goats who can serve a similar purpose. The Range The Range is the region lorded over by the House of Gregor and is known for its large fields and rolling plains. The region has relatively few forests, only two sans their portion of the Dark Woods, and as such relies more on farming and mining than that of hunting or game. The region's port city of Gregor's Crossing also brings in a large amount of fish, while the barony of Darkhaven and the barony of Belvet's Landing are located in or near the only two forests within the Range. Due to their history of heavy farming, the Range supports a unique set of fauna implemented from other regions, some outside of Gilneas it's self. These are mostly farm animals, such as cattle or pigs. Unlike the Reach and Bite which have had wolves re-introduced, the region has thus far refused their reintroduction into the Range, likely to prevent hunting of their livestock. Climate An essential odd man out, the Range's climate differs from that of the other two regions in that it is typically warm within the area. A lack of trees and a more forgiving breeze in the region results in less humidity than the other regions, though it is not to say it cannot be described as humid due to the over abundance of rain in Gilneas. Ultimately, the region is the hottest of the three and it is not uncommon to see the people of the Range garbed in lighter clothing than their counterparts in the Reach and Bite. Flora Major Fauna Horses A staple animal of the Range, Horses have been bred and kept within the region for generations. A unique breed known as the Old Gilnean Black and the Ashen Coast Draught have been known to be cultivated in the Range, though a great deal of the former were butchered during the orcish invasion of the Ashen Coast during the Invasion of Gilneas. Alongside various other breeds such as the Gilnean Mountain Horse and some breeds from outside of Gilneas such as stallions and mustangs, the Range continues to host one of the largest Horse populations in Gilneas. rabbits ravens cattle Pigs Minor Fauna The Bite The Bite is the region lorded over by the House of Grayblade and is known for its dense and large forests. The region, unlike the Reach and the Range, has little to no farming due to the extensive amount of woodland that dominates the area. As such, the region relies on means such as importing their food from the other two regions, extensive hunting of the large amount of game that lives within the forests, and fishing. Mining and lumber production dominate the region's main job market. Due to the heavy forests, the Bite supports a large amount of woodland creatures that are found in either scarcity or not at all in the other regions. It is one of the few regions that kept a native wolf population even after the mass hunting once the wall went up. Climate The Bite's climate is one of the more reliable of the three Marches. While still showing the signs of elevation the further one moves from the mainland of Gilneas, the incline is not nearly as steep as the Reach or the Great Mountain. As a result, the Bite typically enjoys a calming cool temperature that can shift to warm and occasionally cold depending on wind and rain. Adding to this is the abundance of trees within the Bite which provide a large amount of shade and break the flow of wind, causing the region to keep a consistent temperature. Flora Major Fauna deer and stag boars rabbits squirrels bears foxes spiders ravens Minor Fauna Ducks The Great Mountain The Great Mountain, or the Vaughtlands, are lorded over by the House of Vaught and is known for its snowy climate and unforgiving terrain. The Great Mountain was a separate entity from the Ashen Coast as a whole until more recent years and as a result shares very little in terms of both culture and nature with the rest of the Reach. Separated into three sub regions, the Stag, the Bull and the Heron, the Great Mountain supports similar fauna to that of the Reach while also having their own unique brand of animals and plants. The Great Mountain's snowy climate has resulted in bulkier and furrier animals than that of the rest of the Ashen Coast. As a result, the fur trade is the second most profitable trade in the region and its flora is usually very different than that of the rest of the region. Climate Flora Major Fauna Deer, Elk and Stag Deer, Elk, and Stags make up the primary hunt within the Great Mountain. Their hides are used on most common clothing, their antlers and hooves used for various ceremonial decorations and as trophies, and venison makes up a key staple in the mountaineer's diet. As a result, these animals are found in great abundance throughout the region. Bears As with the other forested regions of the Ashen Coast, it is not uncommon to find bears within the Great Mountain's forests. Bears of the Great Mountain are observed to be slightly larger than others, though it is unknown why this is. Mink Unique to the Great Mountain and sometimes found in the borders of the Reach are small furry creatures called minks. Minks have been found to be distantly related to otters and make their home in the forested or heavily mountainous regions of the Vaughtlands. They typically live in small burrows as a group and are commonly hunted for their fur rather than their meat. Mink fur is prized in noble adornments for clothing, though it is not uncommon to see the tiny creatures being kept as pets. squirrels ravens goats meese bison vultures boar wolves bulls foxes The Dark Woods The Dark Woods is a region of the Ashen Coast found in the middle of the three regions where their borders intersect. As a result, each region has its own piece of the Dark Woods. Only one family makes its home within the Woods, the House of Blackmist, on the Bite's border and within the outskirts. The Woods are extremely dangerous, hosting a wide manner of violent and poisonous creatures unique to it alone. An odd magical presence permeates the region, resulting in dense mists that shroud the forest. Climate Unnaturally cold. Flora Ironwood Trees Fauna Bears Bears can be found in a limited abundance towards the fringes of the woods. Though it has been suspected that the bear population was once larger, the denizens of the woods have proven to be able to take down and kill the average bear. Unlike the other animals of the woods, bears have proven resilient towards the corruption of the forest that typically results in a regional difference. As a result, corrupt bears when they do appear are typically more aggressive than normal bears but otherwise show no physical traits that discern them from your average bear. Those that still roam the forest typically remain towards the Bite's borders and stay in groups to ward off predators and find food more efficiently. Lunar Hounds Within the woods exist a special breed of wolf known as Lunar Hounds. These wolves are about average size for a normal wolf, though some grow to be larger, and are known by their snow white pelts. These wolves have developed a special immunity to the toxins of the Dread Lurkers and as a result are able to hunt and eat the enormous spiders. Their numbers eventually began to wane significantly and following the Invasion of Gilneas and they were nearly driven into extinction until an intervention by way of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. Seen as useful for their ability to ward off the Dread Lurker's poison as well as their blood being used for antidotes for the normally fatal toxin, the Lunar hounds were domesticated by the Duchy and bred to be used as guard hounds for treks through the woods. As a result, they have become more common within Blackfall Reach and have also become favored by nobility. Dread Lurkers One of the most deadly creatures within the Dark Woods are that of the Dread Lurkers. Massive spiders with a pack hunt mentality and deadly poison fangs, the spiders roamed and terrorized the woods for centuries, leaving it mostly untouched as a result. Though much of the woods unnatural denizens were written off as folklore and myth, Dread Lurkers remained a constant believed reality as many a trade caravan had met their end by ignoring the warnings of the forest. They are known to attack in waves and are signaled by their repeated clattering that echoes through the woods. Their appendages are long, strong, and sharp and as a result are akin to giant piercing talons they use to skewer their prey. Their fangs are drenched with a poison known to first immobilize their prey before finally beginning to shut down the victim's organs. These monstrously large beasts were found to be linked to Kil'zoth, and with his demise their population decreased dramatically as they perished in droves due to a lack of his power to sustain their grotesque over grown bodies. The dread lurkers that remain are still a threat, though they are notably smaller and are theorized to be the result of cross breeding between the lurkers and other large spiders. Their poison is less deadly and their appendages unable to pierce as well as they used to, though they are still fairly dangerous. Original lurkers occasionally surface, but they are rare. They were once prized for their silk glands, as the lurkers had the odd ability to spew black web which was prized by tailors. Boar Dusk Crows Squirrels Foxes Ravens Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Biology Category:Plants Category:Animals Category:Documents